


Going Home

by Annikka_Faye



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annikka_Faye/pseuds/Annikka_Faye
Summary: When Dan and Phil move out of their apartment, they tell their viewers they can’t wait to get out. But Dan soon reveals that’s not exactly the case.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first fanfic on here (although not the first I've written) so be kind! Nothing in this is canon, this is all pure fiction. Also, sorry if I messed up the characters, I'm still getting used to writing them like they actually are, but whatever. Enjoy!

**Dan’s POV:**

I finished sealing the box I was packing, having put the last of the kitchen utensils away. I looked up, and saw Phil struggling to fit a metal bowl into an already packed-to-the-brim box. I laughed, and he looked up at me, frustrated.

“Dan!” He said. “It’s not funny! We won’t be able to bring the bowl!”

“It’s only a bowl,” I replied. He arranged his face in a look of mock offense.

“Only a bowl! Only a bowl! This, Dan,” he held up the bowl in question. “Is Sir Jeremy Bowlington the Third!”

I laughed again. “Well, if it means that much to you, my love, let me see.” I scooted over to Phil’s box, and slowly took out another, bigger, metal bowl. I looked him in the eye and put “Sir Jeremy Bowlington the Third” inside the bigger bowl, then put both of them in the box. Phil cracked a smile.

“Thanks, Dan. I could never leave Sir Jeremy behind.”

“You’re welcome, Phil. I know you couldn’t. To be honest, if we hadn’t cut up Jeffrey the Potato in DanAndPhilCRAFTS, I would think you’d be bringing him.”

Phil smirked. “No, I’m bringing his remains.” He reached into the box and pulled out a tin. He opened it and my smile fell as I stared at Phil. “You… you’re bringing a cut up potato?” I asked him. He laughed.

“No. I just wanted to see your reaction.” I laughed and swatted him playfully.

“Well played.” I told him. I stood up and looked around the empty apartment. "Hey, Phil, I'll be right back, 'kay?" Phil nodded, and I walked into the lounge, feeling a bit of sadness set in. We had told the viewers in our moving out video that we had no regrets and wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. As I gazed around at the apartment, I knew that wasn’t exactly true. I walked through each room, memories played in my head.

* * *

 " _Dan,” Phil said, walking into the lounge. “You’re actually making this video.”_

_“It’s important, Phil! I have to let people know about my browsing position, it’s a part of who I am!”_

_Phil sat down next to me and leaned near me. “So am I, Dan.” He whispered. “You don’t let people know about me and you, though.”_

_“Phil… I’m just not ready. I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s okay, bear. I know. I love you.”_

* * *

 I cracked a small smile. I looked back into the kitchen, where Phil picked up a box and heaved it out the door.

* * *

  _“Enter my glamorous assistant-” Phil announced. I slid into the camera’s view._

_“Spooky, scary, skeletons!” I sang._

_“Dan!” Phil shouted. “What are we baking today?”_

_“Today, Philip,” I answered him. “We are baking Spooky Cupcakes!”_

                                                                            *             *              *

_“Oh, Phil…” I said as I looked at the cupcakes._

_Phil held the cupcakes in the tray, looking down upon them. Instead of the green they were supposed to be, the were a unsatisfying brown. Phil put the cupcakes down, and slid to the floor, head in his hands. There were tears in his eyes._

_“Phil,” I said, sliding down beside him. “It’s alright- they’re still edible.”_

_“But Dan,” He told me, tears running down his face. “They’re not green. How are they going to be Spooky Cupcakes if they’re not green?”_

_“We can decorate them,” I answered. “Besides, when have any of our recipes been a real success?”_

_“Not really ever, but we’ve never screwed up this much! What will my viewers say?” Phil cried, then buried his head in his hands again. I smiled slightly, and kissed his head._

_“Phil?” I asked. “My love?”_

_Phil looked up with one eye. “Yeah, Dan?”_

_“It’s okay. No one will care what they look like. All that matters is that they taste good. And look,” I took a cupcake and shoved it into my mouth. I spoke with my mouth full. “They’re pretty tasty.”_

_Phil stood up and wiped his tears away. “O- okay.”_

_I smiled at him. “Alright, my love, now let’s wipe away those tears. We have some cupcakes to decorate!”_

* * *

 I smiled, and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I made my way to my bedroom. Well, I say bedroom, but I never slept in there. It was a set- a set for the danisnotonfire to-be Daniel Howell channel. I really slept in Phil’s room, although sometimes he got uncomfortable in that wicker bed and we slept in my room. I opened the door and peeked inside.

* * *

  _“Now, thanks to a little rat called Phil, I have to take these quizzes about myself.” I told the camera._

_“It’ll be fun!” Phil called from the doorway._

_“For me?” I questioned._

_“Well… no…”_

_I snorted. “Thought so.”_

                                     *          *          *

_“Oh, by the way, I’m not wearing pants right now.” I showed the camera a bit of my leg, knowing they would all go crazy. Phil came back in the room._

_“Dan, you know full well you’re killing them.”_

_“Oh, yes, I know.”_

_“And you’re dropping more hints about us.”_

_“Yup.”_

_“Why? I thought you weren’t ready?”_

_I bit my lip. “I… It’s not like it was a couple years ago, Phil. I think I want to tell them, but… maybe not right now. We’re moving soon, and there is a lot going on right now. Maybe… maybe in a couple of months. Is… is that okay?”_

_Phil smiled wide, and ran towards me. I could feel his tears on my shoulder. “That’s more than okay, Dan. It’s wonderful.” He whispered, choking a bit on his happy sobs._

_“I love you, Phil.”_

_“Dan… you could never love me as much I love you.”_

_I laughed. “Oh, is that so?” Phil pulled away, wiping away some of his tears._

_“Yeah, that is so.”_

_“Because I think I love you more.” I told him. “I love you more than all the stars in the sky combined with the sun and moon. I love you more than you love cereal!”_

_Phil laughed, and started to walk out so I could finish my video. “Alright, Dan, you win.” He left, and I finished my video._

* * *

 I looked at the empty bedroom, and the old piano. I sat down on the bench, and pressed a key.

* * *

  _I awoke from my nightmare, breathing hard. I looked to my left, and there was Phil, still sleeping like a log. My angel was still there, safe, and I was still here, safe. The memory of my nightmare was fading, though I didn’t think I could get back to sleep. I slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Phil. I tiptoed to the my bedroom, and sat at the piano. I gently placed my fingers on the keys, and started to play. It was a sweet, gentle song called “Ingenue”. I loved to play it, although it took me a couple hours to learn. I repeated it for about 5 minutes, until I heard a creak behind me. I whipped around and saw Phil, sitting on my bed with his eyes closed._

_“Phil?” I asked._

_He opened his eyes. “No, don’t stop. It’s beautiful.”_

_I shook my head. “You should be asleep.”_

_“So should you.”_

_“I had a nightmare. I couldn’t get back to sleep.” I informed him._

_He looked at me, concerned. “Really? Are you alright? Why didn’t you wake me?”_

_I sighed. “I’m fine, Phil. I didn’t want to wake you up- you look so peaceful when you sleep.” I closed my eyes for a second._

_“You’re tired.” Phil noted. He got up and wrapped his arms around me. “You really should get back to bed.”_

_“No, Phil-” I was interrupted by a yawn. “I- I’m fine.”_

_“Come on, back to bed, Sleeping Beauty.” He gently helped me up off the piano seat and towards the bed. We got there, and he tucked me in. I felt my consciousness fading._

_“Good night, my love,” Phil whispered. He kissed my forehead, and I fell asleep._

* * *

 I got up off the piano and made my way to the last room- Phil’s bedroom. I walked in and looked around. Memories of everything came back to me. The Australia video, the anime cosplay, the Cheese Challenge… and 4 Phil Is Not On Fire’s were filmed there. I looked around to his wicker bed, and felt one more memory tug at my brain.

* * *

  _“Okay, Dan, this question is for you-”_

_“I feel special.” The camera could only see my eyes._

_“You are.” Phil answered. I laughed a tinny laugh for the camera, then turned to look at him._

_“Really?” I whispered._

_He looked up from his phone, looking confused. “What do you mean, ‘really’? Of course you’re special.”_

_“Am I?” I asked._

_Phil crawled off the bed. “Dan, listen to me. You are amazing, and wonderful, and magnificent, and beautiful. I love you so much.”_

* * *

 I collapsed on the floor in a puddle of tears upon remembering the moment. I sobbed. I sobbed for the house, for the piano, for Phil Is Not On Fire, for everything. I cried for Phil, and for me, and how lucky I am to have this life. To have Phil.

“Dan? Dan, are you- oh, god!” Phil rushed into the room, found me collapsed on the ground, weeping, and embraced me on the floor. I reached out for him, and cried into his shoulder. “Dan, are you alright?” He asked. “What’s wrong?”

I looked up into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes you could go swimming in. “I- I- was walking through the flat, and all these memories came to me, and- and- I was remembering one of the- the- Phil Is Not On F- Fire's- you- you told me I- I was special.”

Phil looked at me, and smiled. “Holy shit, Dan… I love you so much. You beautiful human, crying over how I called you special... It’s alright.” He thought for a moment. “Are you sad about moving out?” I nodded slowly.

“I.. I think so. I mean, we made all these memories, and now what? They just all slowly fade away?”

“No,” Phil said. “We keep them. And besides, now we can make new memories in the new house!” I sniffled and smiled weakly. “Okay.” Phil stood, helping me up.

                                            *            *           *

We walked to the front door, all our boxes finally packed away. Our backpacks were on our shoulders, and we opened the door. I looked back at the apartment one last time. “Goodbye,” I whispered. Phil turned to me.

“Hey, Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there you are! A little fluffy mildly angsty Dan and Phil. Make sure to like and review, and maybe let me know what you wanna see next! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
